Processing facilities are often managed using industrial process control and automation systems. Conventional control and automation systems routinely include a variety of networked devices, such as servers, workstations, switches, routers, firewalls, safety systems, proprietary real-time controllers, and industrial field devices. Often times, this equipment comes from a number of different vendors. In industrial environments, cyber-security is of increasing concern, and unaddressed security vulnerabilities in any of these components could be exploited by attackers to disrupt operations or cause unsafe conditions in an industrial facility.